Recueil de textes
by Milky01
Summary: Recceuils de différents textes sur les personnages d'Harry Potter. 1-Neville/2-Seamus /3-Neville /4-Harry Potter /5- Albus Dumbeldore /6- Luna Lovegood
1. Neville

_**Défi "The choose your wand" (fabrique ta baguette) écrire sur n'importe quelle type de magie.**_

* * *

Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, Neville a toujours été un jeune garçon timide. Restant toujours isolé, il ne se fit point d'amis. Toujours dans les rondeurs de l'enfance, on pouvait dire que les moqueries des serpentards étaient constantes.

Décrit comme un sorcier en dessous de la moyenne, par sa famille et la communauté, Neville n'avait pas de compétences propres dans les cours. Terrorisé par le maître des potions, Neville était un gros boulet dans ce cours. On pouvait être sûr que son chaudron était vidé au bout de quelques minutes.

Un désastre en vol depuis sa chute de première année, le rouge et or n'était jamais remonté sur un balai. La métamorphose et les sortilèges n'étaient pas des cours où Neville brillait par son talent. Limite cracmol, sa grand-mère ne lui permit pas d'avoir sa propre baguette. Il devait donc lancer des sorts avec celle d'un ancêtre. Sauf que le bout de bois n'était pas fait pour lui. Une douleur aiguë et continue lui lançait le bras à chaque utilisation.

L'année suivante, Neville revint avec une plante plutôt rare, à la forme très particulière. Un cadeau de sa grand-mère, qui fut heureuse de voir que son petit-fils s'investissait dans le monde magique. Elle avait peur qu'il soit obligé de le quitter et vivre dans le monde moldus. Elle ne pouvait voir mourir le nom de sa famille. Alors pour combler les lacunes de son descendant, la vieille sorcière lui donna les moyens d'évoluer dans ce domaine qui lui plaisait.

Chaque année, Neville devenait de plus en plus brillant dans l'étude des plantesL'année suivante, Neville revint avec une plante plutôt rare, à la forme très particulière. Un cadeau de sa grand-mère, qui fut heureuse de voir que son petit-fils s'investissait dans le monde magique. Elle avait peur qu'il soit obligé de le quitter et vivre dans le monde moldus. Elle ne pouvait voir mourir le nom de sa famille. Alors pour combler les lacunes de son descendant, la vieille sorcière lui donna les moyens d'évoluer dans ce domaine qui lui plaisait.

Chaque année, Neville devenait de plus en plus brillant dans l'étude des plantes. C'est en aidant ses camarades, que les premiers liens d'amitié firent leurs apparitions. Harry le remercia chaleureusement lorsqu'il sortit du lac pour le concours des trois sorciers.

Le professeur Chourave, voyant les nobles compétences du gryffondor, le prit sous son aile. Elle était fière de voir le chemin que le jeune garçon de première année avait accompli. Neville prit son rôle d'assistant très à cœur. Il était avide de connaissances. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, découvrir les mystères des plantes magiques et moldus du monde entier. les nobles compétences du gryffondor, le prit sous son aile. Elle était fière de voir le chemin que le jeune garçon de première année avait accompli. Neville prit son rôle d'assistant très à cœur. Il était avide de connaissances. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, découvrir les mystères des plantes magiques et moldus du monde entier.

On ne pouvait pas croiser Neville sans un bouquin sur les végétaux, ou bien avec une plante dans les mains, qu'elles soient dangereuses ou non. Ses amis comprirent qu'il n'y aurait qu'avec les plantes, que Neville se sentirait le plus heureux et ils feraient tout pour que cela arrive.

Lors de la bataille finale, Neville surprit ses camarades avec ses différentes tactiques. Ils ne savaient pas que certains arbres étaient magiques et pouvaient se défendre contre un envahisseur. Il fut applaudi en héros, les gens commencèrent à respecter le jeune homme amoureux des plantes.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, sa famille était heureuse de le compter parmi ses membres. Il leur avait montré qui il était. Qu'aucune de leurs paroles ne l'atteignait, car il était entouré depuis toujours par des êtres qui lui étaient chers. Mais aussi sur le secret espoir de trouver une plante qui pourrait aider à trouver une solution pour guérir ses parents.


	2. Seamus

**Defi "Maître des potions" de la Gazette. _Votre personnage tue ou blesse accidentellement quelqu'un à cause d'une potion._**

 **Defi "Choose your wand" (fabrique ta baguette). _Si votre prénom commence par J-R (M) : Écrivez au sujet de quelqu'un qui passe un test._**

* * *

Seamus Finnigan, jeune sang-mêlé, était une catastrophe ambulante. Toutes actions apportaient son lot de catastrophes. Dès la première année, à chaque fois que le jeune sorcier utilisait sa baguette, le sort ne réagissait jamais de la bonne façon.

Les autres élèves essayaient de rester loin de lui dès qu'il était prêt à jeter un sort.

Même les professeurs apportaient plus de protection autour du jeune sorcier, malheureusement cela ne fonctionnait pas tout le temps. Soit Seamus se recevait la réaction, soit c'était ses collègues lors des cours de potion. Étant donné que le professeur ne pouvait pas savoir à l'avance les réactions qui en découleraient, il ne pouvait pas élargir ses protections sur un désastre précis.

Sauf qu'à la fin de l'année, Seamus passait son test des potions pour les BUSE's, et qu'il lui fallait absolument, s'il voulait rentrer chez les Aurors. Il se souvenait encore du derniers cours de potion, où il a blessé leur professeur de potions, en brassant La Goutte du Mort-Vivant. Il ne se souvenait plus en détail de ce qu'il s'était passé. Surtout, que la plupart des élèves avaient complètement raté la potion, sauf Harry.

Il était en train de mettre les crochets de serpent en poudre, pour obtenir une potion de couleur turquoise. Sauf qu'en voulant ajouter le mucus de veracrasse, il n'a pas fait attention que sa potion était restée trop longtemps sur le feu, et qu'elle était devenue couleur émeraude. Quand la substance réagit au contact du liquide, un sifflement aigu résonna dans la salle. Le professeur Snape se dépêche pour faire disparaître la potion. Mais Seamus, au lieu de couper le feu, le maintien, et lorsque l'adulte était proche, le chaudron explosa. La substance vert pomme toucha le professeur au niveau des mains. Un cri effroyable rempli la salle, les doigts du maître des potions commencèrent à fumer, on pouvait voir apparaître des trous sur ses membres. Ni une, ni deux, le cours fut annulé, et le professeur fut escorté à l'infirmerie.

Poussant un soupir las, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution. Rien que d'y penser, il en frémit d'horreur, il allait souffrir. Seamus prit son courage de gryffondor, et alla affronter son destin.

-Hermione ?

-Oui Seamus ?

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner des cours de soutien pour les potions s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr. Laisse-moi quelques jours pour un emploi du temps et c'est bon.

Voilà, fini les distractions avec Dean, fini les discussions le soir avec ses camarades de dortoirs. Il n'avait pas le choix, s'il voulait entrer au service de la police magique, comme l'appelait sa mère.

Il gémit de désespoir, quand la brune lui montra son emploi du temps. Une torture, tout les jours, il aurait le nez plongé dans les bouquins ou les chaudrons. Hermione lui fit reprendre les bases depuis la première année, comment couper les ingrédients, savoir quels ustensiles serait le plus approprié. Il revit les méthodes pour brasser sa potion, elle lui donna des conseils pour repérer quand la concoction serait à la bonne couleur.

Au fil des cours de potions, il mit en pratique ce que sa camarade lui avait appris. Malgré quelques ratages, il ne fit plus exploser le moindre chaudron, son professeur le remercia d'un signe de tête, ainsi que ses condisciples.

Avec son amie, ils s'entraînèrent à réaliser les potions de plus en plus avancées dans le programme. Les potions étaient faites plusieurs fois pour que Seamus emmagasine le mieux possible la fabrication.

Le problème du lion, est qu'il se trompait dans certains ingrédients, quand la recette n'était pas donnée. Il priait pour tomber sur un examinateur compréhensible, et qu'il lui donnerait au moins la liste d'ingrédients.

Le jour du test, Seamus était anxieux et tendu comme une corde. Il ne pouvait rien avaler, son estomac était trop noué.

La grande avait été séparée en plusieurs salles. Chaque maison était mélangée, il n'y avait pas d'ordre alphabétique. Un groupe de 5 était reparti devant chaque pièce. C'est l'examinateur qui choisissait l'élève.

Deux élèves étaient déjà passés, le premier en sortit avec un soupir de soulagement et un sourire, par contre le deuxième était dépité, un air morose. Il se mit à penser à tout ce qu'il avait vu depuis son premier cour de soutien. Les élèves autour de lui étaient surpris de l'entendre réciter les recettes en chantant.

Quand l'examinateur prononça son nom, la tension dans son corps revint immédiatement. C'est crispé qu'il rentra dans la salle de potions. Une fois sur la paillasse, le maître des potions, vont le rejoindre avec un saladier.

-Vous allez me piocher un papier. Dessus, se trouve la potion à réaliser, sur certains, la recette est possible, d'autres juste les ingrédients et pour le reste, il ne vous reste que la mémoire.

Seamus tendit sa main, priant pour tomber sur un bon morceau de papier. Il fouilla quelques instants, sorti son papier, l'ouvrit et le soulagement fit retomber ses épaules.

-Potion pare-feu.

Le jury lui donna la recette de la potion, Seamus ne perdit pas de temps et commença sa lecture.

 _Couper les champignons explosifs_

 _Ajouter les champignons coupés_

 _Remuer dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne bleue_

 _Ajouter le sang de Salamandre_

 _Remuer dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne verte_

 _Piller la poudre de Champignon à verrues_

 _Ajouter la poudre au mélange_

 _Remuer dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne rouge._

Le rouge et or mis en place les ingrédients dans l'ordre, plaça son chaudron, le rempli d'eau, le mit sur le feu. Il commença sa concoction dans un silence paisible. Il avait failli se tromper dans les champignons, mais se rattrapa de justesse. Il espérait que cet écart ne lui coûterait pas trop de points. Il savait qu'il avait le temps pour cette potion, il ne voulait pas la rater, alors à chaque phase, il y allait à son rythme.

Lorsque le temps indiqué arriva, Seamus prit une fiole, la remplie et la tendit à l'examinateur. Le reste de son chaudron fut vidé, sa paillasse fut rangée et nettoyée pour le prochain élève. En sortant de la salle, il crut discerner un sourire sur le visage de l'homme.

C'est heureux et épuisé qu'il regagna son dortoir pour faire sa valise en vue du départ le lendemain. Maintenant, il ne lui restait que le stress de l'attente des résultats.


	3. Terrible vérité

**Défi "la Famille" de la Gazette. _Alice Londubat est en réalité une Parkinson._**

* * *

Il fallu 6 mois, après la guerre, pour que tous les morts furent recensés. Plusieurs familles pleuraient des êtres chers disparus depuis des années. Ils pouvaient maintenant avancer serein de savoir que ceux-ci étaient dans un monde meilleur.

Un jeune sorcier se trouvait assis derrière son bureau, penché sur des dossiers traitant des biens de sa famille. Il avait depuis peu acquis le titre de Lord. Sa grand-mère se faisant trop vieille, elle avait laissé les rênes à son petit-fils, suite à sa bravoure lors de la dernière bataille.

Il fut dérangé par un bruit sur les fenêtres, en se tournant, il découvrit une pie. Ces oiseaux avaient pour seul propriétaire la Banque Gringotts. Ces deux créatures, c'étaient bien trouvés, toutes deux attirées par les choses brillantes comme l'or.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, l'oiseau entra et tendit sa patte au Lord. Neville se demandait pourquoi la banque lui envoyait une lettre, alors qu'il avait été dans leur bâtiment il y a deux jours. Le brun prit le parchemin, l'oiseau n'attendait rien pour repartir d'où il venait.

Il alla s'asseoir sur son siège, déplia la lettre et commença à lire.

 _Lord et Lady Londubat,_

 _Suite à la grande bataille survenue à l'école de Poudlard. Nous, gobelins, avons eu la tâche de découvrir si des membres des familles disparues étaient encore en vie._

 _Il s'est avéré, qu'après de nombreuses vérifications, votre mère est apparentée à une de ses familles._

 _Je ne puis vous en dire plus, par simple lettre. Sur ce, je vous attendrais demain à 14h, dans mon bureau, pour faire état de ces découvertes._

 _Ragnok aux pieds-tordus_

 _Gestionnaire des comptes Londubat_

Surpris, Neville en lâcha la lettre. Pour une surprise s'en est une. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Une famille qui n'avait plus de membres. Les seules familles qui avaient été éradiquées étaient celles des mangemorts. La femme qui l'avait mit au monde et élever la première année de sa vie. Sa mère. Elle était apparentée à des mangemorts. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il sentit la bile lui remonter l'estomac.

Il ne pensait qu'à cette révélation. Elle était présente à chaque seconde de la journée. Il ne pouvait attendre le lendemain pour savoir.

oOo

Assis devant un luxueux bureau, le brun attendait que le gobelin Ragnok revienne avec les documents. Il était terrifié de savoir, tout pouvait se passer. Le pire serait de découvrir qu'il était apparenté à cette folle de Bellatrix. Cela le tuerait bien plus qu'autre chose.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le claquement de la porte. Le gobelin alla s'asseoir sur son siège. Ses petits yeux noirs étaient vissés dans ceux de Neville. Le brun appréhendait la réponse à toutes ses questions.

-Bien Lord Londubat, je vais vous laisser lire cette lettre avant de faire un tour dans les voûtes et dossiers.

Le jeune Lord tendit sa main pour prendre la lettre et la lire.

 _Moi, Patrick Parkinson, sain de corps et d'esprit, Lord et chef de famille, jure sur ma magie que tout ce qui est écrit sur cette lettre est l'entière vérité._

 _Le 26 avril 1954, ma femme Eugénie, mit au monde une petite fille. Sa mère morte en couche, fut une terrible épreuve pour moi. Je ne savais pas comment je pourrais m'en sortir pour élever un enfant, alors que je sombrais dans la dépression._

 _Mon jeune frère, voulant ma mort pour prendre mes titres et la fortune familiale, j'ai dû mettre ma fille Alice en sécurité. Je l'ai confié à des amis. Marcus et Jeanne Selwyn. Ils prendront soin de ma fille à qui je laisse tout mon héritage et ma fortune._

 _Alice, mon doux bébé, je suis désolé de ne pas être le père que j'aurais dû. Je ne pouvais pas supporter ta mort après celle de ta mère. Te placer sous la responsabilité de la famille Selwyn fut ma meilleure décision. Je prie que ta vie est tout ce que tu as espéré. Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'espère que ton héritage t'aidera dans ton futur._

 _Avec tout mon amour, ton père qui t'aime._

 _Patrick Parkinson, Lord et chef de famille._

À la fin de la lecture, Neville était figé. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Il était trop sous le choc pour encaisser la vérité. Il n'entendait ni le gobelin parler, ni le vit sortir de la pièce. Son regard était toujours fixé sur la lettre. Une Parkinson. Sa mère était une Parkinson. Et c'est sur cette seule et dernière pensée, que le jeune homme s'évanouit.


	4. Harry

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il était à bout, et il devait partir vite. Il sentait qu'il perdrait bientôt pied. Tout ces gens a lui rabâcher à longueur de journée ce qu'il devait faire de sa vie.

C'était sa vie, mais non, depuis qu'il était petit on lui imposait les choses. Albus en l'envoyant dans sa famille moldue. Son oncle et sa tante en le traitant pire qu'un elfe de maison qu'on envoyait à l'abattoir. L'école primaire, où on lui imposa de ne rien faire pour ne pas dénigrer l'intelligence de son cousin idiot.

Il crut qu'aller à Poudlard serait une délivrance. Mais il tomba de haut un peu plus chaque année. Entre des monstres dangereux, un psychopathe qui en avait après sa vie. Et à chaque fois, sans son consentement, il était toujours envoyé en première ligne. Il remerciait Dumbledore pour ça.

Sa vie était un champs de bataille, où même la pluie n'arrivait à enlever les traces de désespoir qui s'accrochent.

C'est sur cette pensée, qu'il transplana. Voulant être seul, et pouvoir assouvir ses désirs sans que personnes ne puissent rien y dire, il réapparu dans un pré rempli de primevères.

Il était arrivé dans le seul endroit où il se sentait enfin chez lui. Sans Ginny qui s'accrochait à lui tel un koala, pas de Molly qui le forçait à manger comme quinze, pas d'Hermione et ses éternelles réprimandes.

Juste lui et sa tranquillité. Il prit place sur un sofa, mit sa guitare en place, et commença à jouer la symphonie qu'il écrivait depuis des semaines.

Pleine de ressentis, les notes sonnaient comme une once de vérité. Graves quand il le fallait pour dénoncer ce que représentait les sorciers pour lui. Les plus rapides pour dire à ses amis proches de le laisser expérimenter les choses à sa façon.

Il avait mis dans cette musique toutes les paroles qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à sortir de sa bouche. Car il ne pouvait les blesser. Toutes ses personnes qui ont été présentes depuis le début, et qui l'ont soutenus dans sa bataille. Il leur était reconnaissant, mais eux ne lui permettait pas de vivre.

Les notes devinrent plus douce, la mélodie plus calme. Pour démontrer tout l'amour qu'il leur portait. Cette joie immense d'avoir connu les sensations de vivre en famille.

Et la musique se termina sur des notes pour se recueillir. Harry voulait faire passer le message comme quoi il pensait tous les jours à ses parents morts pour lui permettre de vivre, à Cedric pour lui dire qu'il était désolé. Désolé qu'il se soit trouvé au mauvais moment avec lui. Et enfin, Sirius pour qui il était prêt à tout. Retrouver une véritable famille, mais qu'avec son tempérament, il ne put que toucher des doigts son rêve de construite une famille avec son parrain.

C'est avec les larmes aux yeux qu'Harry reposa son instrument. Ce fut la meilleur mélodie qu'il est faite jusqu'à présent. Elle décrivait vraiment tout ce qu'il ressentait. Cette peur de ne jamais être complet. Cette peur de ne pas être capable de sauver tous les gens qu'il aime.


	5. Le plus grand regret d'Albus

Texte basé sur les défis de La Gazette aux Bonbons.

Défi challenge maison : Serdaigle : écrire sur une fleur

Défi super 2000, année du cochon : RAT- TERRE : Écrire sur le personnage d'Albus Dumbledore

Défi Fabrique ta baguette : 11-12 pouces : écrire minimum 750 mots

Défi Si tu l'oses : prompt 502 - mort

* * *

Alors que l'homme travaillait sur des documents pour la rentrée prochaine, le bruit du carillon dans son bureau lui fit lever la tête. C'est en voyant la date du jour qu'il se leva d'un bond.

Il avait totalement oublié, par Merlin comment ne put-il se souvenir de ce triste jour. Cela faisait exactement 50 ans que sa douce Ariana avait quitté le monde des vivants.

Il se souviendra toujours de cet horrible épisode de sa vie, où tout a basculé dans l'enfer. Depuis, il n'a plus eu de vie familiale. Son frère lui a tourné le dos car il préférait partir à l'aventure avec son amant, plutôt que de s'occuper de leur sœur malade. Il l'avait juré à son père avant qu'il ne soit emmené à Azkaban. Il avait promis qu'il prendrait soin de sa famille.

Malheureusement, Albus avait des rêves de grandeur. Le jeune neveu de sa voisine, Gellert Grindelwald, était comme lui. Ils ne rêvaient que de révolutionner le monde, de redonner le monde aux sorcier face aux moldus. Une forte amitié est vite apparue entre les deux adolescents, qui se transforma en une histoire amoureuse très passionnelle. Avec Gellert, il élabore des plans pour un Ordre de la Sorcellerie. Ils s'intéressent aussi grandement tous les deux aux Reliques de la Mort.

Un jour, son frère Abelforth en a marre et lui demande d'arrêter ses plans de grandeur mais d'être présent pour s'occuper de leur sœur. Sauf que, Gellert était présent ce jour-là, et il n'apprécie pas que le frère de son amant lui impose de s'occuper d'une fille sans importance. Car suite à son passage à tabac par trois moldus, la jeune Ariana perdue sa magie, la rendant à la limite d'une cracmol. Pour Grindelwald, seuls ceux utilisant la magie sont digne de son intérêt, alors il n'aime pas qu'Abelforth se mette en travers de leur chemin. Les deux hommes commence à se disputer, et c'est Gellert qui lance le premier sort, le doloris. Sort qui s'attaque au système nerveux des victimes les laissant dans une sorte de crise de convulsion dangereuse pour la santé mentale.

Albus, ne supportant pas de voir son frère être sous le joug de son amant, essaye de s'interposer. Malgré son aide, Gellert voit dans son acte un signe de trahison envers leur relation. Un combat entre les hommes commença, sauf que attiré pas le bruit la jeune Ariana se montra dans le salon. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, suite à un sort perdu. Personne ne savait qui avait lancé le sort. Ce sombre accident est le déclencheur de l'éloignement entre Albus et Gellert. Abelforth qui rend son frère responsable de la mort de sa sœur, n'hésite pas à lui casser le nez, quand il lui donne un coup sous la colère.

Le jour de sa vistoire sur son ex-amant, la culpabilité était présente en masse dans le cœur de notre héros. C'était une amère victoire, ne sachant toujours pas qui était responsable de la mort de sa sœur, avoir vai'cu Gellert ne lui donna pas le sentiment de satisfaction qui aurait pu ressentir. Il aurait pu se dire qu'il avait sa douce Ariana, malheureusement, il ne connaîtra jamais ce sentiment. Il devra vivre avec toute sa vie.

Il sorti de ses douloureuses pensées quand la fleuriste lui tend le bouquet de fleur qu'il avait commandé express pour l'anniversaire de la mort de sa sœur. On pouvait trouver un ensemble de différentes plantes et fleurs. On retrouvait des potentilles, avec ces fleurs jaunes où les pétales étaient en formes ovales. Elles représentaient pour Albus tout l'amour filial qu'il avait pour sa défunte sœur. Elles étaient accompagnées de pensées, fleurs de différentes couleurs mais reconnaissables avec les tâches qu'elles avaient sur leurs pétales. Elles étaient présentent dans ce bouquet pour signifier toute la nostalgie qu'il portait, pour les souvenirs heureux qu'il avait de sœur quand elle était encore pleine de vie. Des immortelles et des asphodèles suivaient leurs comparses pour signifier tout le regret que ressentait le directeur adjoint sur l'accident qui a coûté la mort de sœur. Et pour finir, le bouquet est parsemé d'hélénies, rouges et jaunes avec un bulbe gros et rond en forme d'œil, qui a pour significations toutes les larmes que l'homme n'a pu évacuer.

Il se pencha une dernière fois sur la tombe de sœur, et lui parla doucement, Comme s'il voulait que cet instant s'arrête à jamais. Il lui promit de faire des efforts avec leur frère pour remplir le trou qui les séparaient. Il lui fit la promesse que pour les 100 ans de sa mort, il viendrait ici avec son frère en paix. Malheureusement, Albus ne put tenir sa promesse puisqu'il trouva la mort un soir de juin 1997, seulement 2 ans et 2 mois avant que la date n'arrive.


	6. Luna

Texte basé sur les défis de la Gazette aux Bonbons

Défi "Et si..." : Et si Luna Lovegood était un garcon

Défi Pick a card : four a spades : Écrire une fanfiction sur Luna Lovegood

* * *

Depuis qu'elle pouvait comprendre les choses, Luna fit part à ses parents qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans son corps. Qu'elle ne se considérait non pas comme une fille, mais comme un garçon.

Elle avoua à sa famille, qu'elle avait rêvé de sa vie future, et qu'en tant que fille sa vie serait morne mais surtout remplie de morts. Alors qu'à l'inverse, sa vie dans le corps d'un garçon était parfaite. Au milieu de ses explications, elle sortit une phrase qui figea ses parents. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ça.

\- Qu'as-tu dit Luna ? Que c'était Grandma Oriana qui te l'a montré ?

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle veut que je décide de mon destin. Car suivant mon choix, les dons perdus de la famille pourraient revenir dans nos gènes.

Xenophilius était complètement perdu. Chaque chef de famille racontait à son successeur cette histoire. Il y a fort longtemps, Oriana Lovegood, grande sorcière dans les arts de la divination, avait fait la prédiction que la famille perdrait certains dons très précieux, tel que la double vue, la brizomancie qui est la divination par l'interprétation des songes, et bien plus. L'art de la divination regroupe tout à un panel de possibilité, et Oriana était une très grande devin.

Toutes predictions sortie de sa bouche se réalisa au fil du temps, mais il y en avait une qui se transmettait toujours de génération en génération. Qu'elle se présenterait à l'un de ses descendant pour lui délivrer un message. Message qui impliquait le fait que le porteur de la nouvelle sera la personne à pouvoir ramener les dons perdus de la famille, que la grandeur de la famille reviendrait telle quelle était dans l'ancien temps, seulement, seulement si elle suivait sa propre voie et non celle que les autres tracent pour elle. Car si cette personne est poussée à faire des choses qu'elle ne veut pas, la fin de la famille Lovegood sera très proche.

Le couple se regarda dans les yeux en essayant de parler silencieusement. Ils décidèrent de se laisser quelques jours pour prendre une décision, mais surtout de voir avec Luna ce qu'elle voulait pour son avenir.

Plus les jours passaient, et plus leur fille sortait des noms de créatures bizarres. Il lui arrivait de parler toute seule, mais en expliquant à ses parents qu'elle avait une conversation avec un être invisible, il est devenu urgent pour eux de trouver une solution. Au début, les deux parents ne voulaient pas prendre en compte les paroles de l'ancêtre, mais force était de constater qu'après des semaines de maladies en tout genre, la malchance quotidienne, ainsi que les problèmes d'argent qui surviennent assez régulièrement, ils prirent la décision de confronter leur fille pour son choix de vie future.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, et la petite fille était bien décidé à rester camper sur sa décision. Xenophilius prit rendez-vous chez les gobelins pour voir s'il était possible d'un tel changement de situation.

Les gobelins très sensible sur cet art de la magie acceptèrent rapidement la proposition de la famille. La jeune Luna devra rester dans leur domaine durant toute la semaine, car c'est un enchantement long et fastidieux.

C'est un filet de lumière qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. La personne prit le temps de s'étirer avant de sortir de son lit et pouvoir se regarder dans le miroir. C'était le grand jour de la révélation sur son nouveau physique. C'est un immense sourire ravi qui apparut sur ses lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi longs et blond, les traits de son visage était un peu plus marqués. Son regard bleu azur était toujours présent. Elle se sentait enfin complète… Plutôt complet. Le jeune garçon se contempla longuement, minutieusement sous toutes les coutures. Quand ses parents était arrivé, il leur sauta dans les bras pour les remercier grandement d'avoir accepté son changement.

C'est avec un soupir de soulagement que les parents enlacèrent leur garçon. Le début sera sûrement compliqué, mais en famille tout se passera bien. Xenophilius et Kendra espéraient que les dons de leur garçon l'aideront à avancer dans sa vie.

\- Alors, comment doit-on t'appeler maintenant ?

\- Solis Ignoctus Lovegood

Solis passa une enfance heureuse entouré par l'amour de ses parents. Il continuait à découvrir ce qui était autour de lui. Il put découvrir des créatures que seul ses dons pouvaient lui permettre. Il commença à écrire une rubrique dans le journal de son père, où il voulait les faire connaître à la population.

Son voyage dans le Poudlard Express fut une incroyable aventure pour lui. Il fut réparti dans la maison des érudits, il était un très bon élément pour les Serdaigles. Mais, son besoin de découvrir le monde se fit de plus en plus fort. Il arpentait sans arrêt les couloirs du château à la recherche de créatures. Il aida également le jeune Harry Potter dans ses aventures pour le mener sur le bon chemin grâce à son don de voir l'avenir.

A la fin de sa scolarité, Solis voulu voir du pays. Il prit la décision de faire le tour du monde et de répertorier toutes les informations sur les différentes créatures qui peuplaient ce monde. Il devient un prestigieux naturaliste, et c'est comme ça qu'il rencontra la personne qui partagera sa vie, mais aussi ses besoins de découverte. Rolf Dragonneau, petit-fils du célèbre Norbert Dragonneau, était un grand magizoologiste qui voulait suivre les pas de son célèbre parent.


	7. Dobby & Winky

_Texte basé sur différents défis de la Gazette_

 _Défi Si tu l'oses : 115 - Quidditch_

 _Défi Pick a card : Ten of spades - Bonus - Ecrire un Dobby/Winky_

 _Défi Le défi fou : 646 - Dialogue "Je ne te laisserais pas"_

 _Défi Collectionne les POP : Ariel - La queue de sirène - Ecrire sur le lac noir ou sur une créature magique_

* * *

Depuis que le grand Monsieur Harry Potter avait réussi à ce que son ancien maître lui donne un vêtement, Dobby avait accepté la demande de Monsieur Dumbledore. Il avait sauté et crié de joie durant de longues minutes dans le bureau du directeur.

Encore aujourd'hui, quand il repensait à ce jour, ses grandes oreilles frétillent de contentement. La première année, l'elfe libre avait été consigné aux tâches ménagères sur l'ensemble de la tour gryffondore. Il avait pu passer de nombreux moments à regarder Harry Potter et ses amis. Pour sa seconde année d'embauche, le directeur l'avait placé sur l'entretien des tableaux et armures. Chaque soir, Dobby était éreinté. Malgré l'emploi de sa magie, il y en avaient beaucoup, et les trous dans les murs apportent bons nombres de poussière. La troisième année, la petite créature aux yeux globuleux aurait pour tâche d'être en cuisine.

Sauf que, durant l'été, le grand sorcier Albus Dumbledore revint avec un autre elfe de maison. Une femelle. De quoi réjouir certains.

Winky était l'elfe responsable de son jeune maître lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, mais ayant peur de l'altitude, elle posa ses mains sur ses yeux et ne vit pas son protégé voler la baguette d'un sorcier.

Lors de l'attaque des mangemorts durant la nuit. Winky qui, usant de ses propres pouvoirs magiques, les unis par un lien magique et les emmène dans la forêt, loin des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son maître utilise la baguette pour faire apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres. Les deux individus se font stupefixier, ce qui coupe le lien. Winky se fait arrêter par les sorcier à côté de la baguette volée. Le père de son maître ne voulant se faire une mauvaise réputation, décida de la libérer sur le champs. C'est tremblante et en pleur que Winky ne put qu'assister à s déchéance.

Elle fut prise en charge par Dumbledore qui lui donna un emploi dans les cuisine de Poudlard. Ne supportant pas son nouvel état, un elfe devait être sous les ordres d'une famille, Winky se disputait souvent avec Dobby. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans le bâtiment, alors pour compenser ce mal être, l'ancienne elfe des Croupton se mit à boire.

Dobby voyait de jour en jour l'état de sa jeune protégée se dégradé. Elle avait perdu l'éclat si scintillant dans ses yeux marrons, ses cheveux devenaient plus ternes, son visage prenait chaque jour de nouveaux plis. Il était très inquiet, et faisait tout pour éviter qu'elle ne soit renvoyé. Dès leur rencontre dans les cuisines, Dobby avait de suite ressenti de l'attrait devant le petit minois de l'elfe, voir son nez en forme de tomate lui amenait instantanément un sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait assisté à plusieurs malaises de la créature, et à chaque fois c'était lui qui l'emmenait dans son antre.

Un matin, alors qu'il donnait des ordres aux cuisiniers, ne l'a voyant pas arriver il se dirigea dans sa chambre. Elle était là, allongée et ne bougeait pas. De peur de la savoir morte, il prévient immédiatement le directeur de la situation. Le diagnostic établit, Winky fut transféré dans une pièce à l'infirmerie. Dobby veillait sur elle à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, changer l'eau pour faire réduire la fièvre, lui changeait les draps. Il était au petit soin pour elle.

"Je ne te laisserai pas."

Son état d'inconscience dura de longues semaines.

Winky commença à sortir lentement des limbes qui la retenait, son corps était fourbu dû à son état alité. Des caresses sur ses cheveux la sortie un peu plus de sa léthargie, elle entrouvrit difficilement un œil. Ce qu'elle vit lui remonta un peu le moral, elle n'était pas seule. Quelqu'un s'occupait d'elle, et une chaleur réconfortante se fit présente dans son cœur. Les jours suivants, Winky resta dans un état assez flou, la présence de Dobby à ses côtés était réconfortant, après tout il était le seul à venir la voir. Elle écoutait, sans se faire remarquer, les paroles que l'autre elfe débitait.

Une fois qu'elle fut assez en forme, Dobby l'aida dans ses mouvements, leur rapprochement laissait planer une ambiance apaisante dans les cuisines.

L'ancien esclave des Malfoy était heureux de voir que Winky s'en sortait mieux de jour en jour. Alors qu'il l'aidait à se mettre debout, il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir un baiser sur la joue. C'est rougissant et les oreilles qui frétillent, que les elfes se mirent aux casseroles.

Depuis, la relation devenait de plus en plus intime, les gestes doux ou les petits baisers se faisaient plus nombreux.

À la fin de l'année scolaire, en entrant dans les quartiers qu'il partageait avec Winky, il l'a vit se tordre les doigts et être dans un état de détresse. Il se mit à courir pour la réconforter et lui demanda quel était le problème.

"Winky à peur de la réaction de Dobby. Winky ne veut pas que Dobby parte"

"Winky ?"

"Winky attend les petits de Dobby."

Elle regarda le mâle en face d'elle, et vu le sourire et la soudaine joie que Dobby montrait par ses cris et ses sauts de partout dans la pièce, Winky n'avait jamais espérer pouvoir vivre une telle vie.


End file.
